


Rainy Days

by SylvieandtheQuietRoom



Series: Sylvie's Saiouma Week 2k19 [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieandtheQuietRoom/pseuds/SylvieandtheQuietRoom
Summary: Shuuichi can't find Kokichi. Where the heck would he go on his birthday?





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Saiouma week, day 6: birthday! A very obvious prompt, but fitting, necessary, and a great one, nonetheless! Happy birthday, dearheart, we all love you ÓwÒ

Kokichi had a habit of leaving a note somewhere in the house for Shuuichi every day. May it be in the cupboard, the washing machine, in his pillow case, on the ceiling fan; there was always a small, heartfelt, handwritten note followed by a little doodle of himself blowing a kiss. This is why, when Shuuichi woke up on the morning of the 21st lacking the usual warmth at his side, and unable to find Kokichi's note no matter where he looked, he panicked.

He tried everything. He searched the entire property inside and out, even calling his phone, which he painstakingly discovered was left on the kitchen counter. The detective was about to have a mild breakdown before his instincts kicked in and forced him to slow down.

_What has Kokichi been doing? Has he mentioned going somewhere today? No, not that he's told me... Maybe he went for a walk? But no, he'd leave a note if he did... And I've never missed a note before... Wait, I wonder if..._

Shuuichi peeked out the window to be met with a moderate downfall of late spring rain.

"Ah... I should grab an umbrella..." The boy quickly gathered some protective gear and left the house, letting his feet carry him to the only location he could expect Kokichi to be at now. 

He soon found himself in front of the local park gates. It was relatively unknown, making for an empty, peaceful place to spend time at. He wandered around the premise for a bit, calling out Kokichi's name. Suddenly, his eyes locked on to something sprawled across a bench. As the boy approached, he recognized that plum hair he'd grown to love over the years.

"Kokichi? What are you doing here? And without a raincoat or anything!" The raven-haired boy pulled Kokichi into a sitting position and settled beside him, holding the umbrella over both of them, Kokichi snickering.

"I wanted to start my special day out at my favorite park!" Shuuichi frowned.

"That doesn't answer why you didn't bring a raincoat... Seriously, 'Chi, you'll get sick," Shuuichi sighed, smiling gently.

"Will not! Supreme leaders never get sick!"

"Yeah, whatever. Wanna go warm up? I'll make you whatever you want to eat." Kokichi sprung up like an overactive child.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!" Shuuichi ruffled his wet hair lovingly.

"Okay, okay, pancakes it is. We're gonna get you dried off first though."

"Okaaaay, I guess that's fine if it's with my beloved." The boy in question chuckled and smiled. His arms wrapped around the little leader, a comforting and familiar sensation to them both.

"Happy birthday, 'Kichi. I love you so much."

"...I love you too, Shumai."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and have a great World Ouma Day!


End file.
